Preparing the darkest outcome/How to use a Sling Ring/Surrender
Here is how Stephen Strange used the sling ring in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Meanwhile, Merlock and Sheldgoose gathering their lackeys along with Kaecilius and his Zealots. Merlock: It's time, Kaecilius. Kaecilius: (devoloping the dark spell) Now we receive the power to destroy the one who betrayed us. The one who betrays the world. Merlock: (as the Zealots chanted the spell) At long last, Dormammu and Chernabog will be free. Kaecilius: Yes, Merlock, exactly as promised. As they entered the mirror dimension, they make ready for Dormammu and Chernabog's darkest outcome. Back at Kamar Taj, Mickey and his friends are witnessing what Stephen Strange is going to learn next. Mickey Mouse: I wonder what's next for Stephen to learn about the mystic arts. Karl Mordo: Mastery of the sling ring is essential to the mystic arts. They allow us to travel throughout the multiverse. All you need to do is focus. Visualize. See the destination in your mind. Look beyond the world in front of you. Imagine every detail. The clearer the picture, the quicker, and easier, the gateway will come. (as the Ancient One approaches) And stop. The Ancient One: I’d like a moment alone with Mr. Strange. Karl Mordo: Of course. Sylvia Marpole: This must be your next lesson to work on your sling ring, Stephen. Dr. Stephen Strange: My hands. The Ancient One: It’s not about your hands. Dr. Stephen Strange: How is this not about my hands? The Ancient One: Master Hamir. With Master Hamir revealing with only one hand, he demonstrated to Stephen Strange. The Ancient One: Thank you, Master Hamir. (to Stephen) You cannot beat a river into submission. You have to surrender to its current, and use its power as your own. Dr. Stephen Strange: I... I control it by surrendering control? That doesn’t make any sense. The Ancient One: Not everything does. Not everything has to. Your intellect has taken you far in life. But it will take you no further. Surrender, Stephen. Silence your ego and your power will rise. (using the sling ring and open a portal) Come with me. At last, the Ancinet One brought Strange to Mt. Everest. Dr. Stephen Strange: Wait. Is this... The Ancient One: Everest. It’s beautiful. Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah, you’re right. Beautiful. It’s freezing, but... beautiful. The Ancient One: At this temperature, a person can last for 13 minutes before suffering permanent loss of function. Dr. Stephen Strange: Great. The Ancient One: But you will likely go into shock within the first 2 minutes. Dr. Stephen Strange: What? The Ancient One: Surrender, Stephen. Dr. Stephen Strange: (as she stepped back to Kamar Taj) No, no!!! Don’t! At Kamar Taj, Mordo, Mickey, and the others waited for Stephen. Karl Mordo: How is our new recruit? The Ancient One: We shall see. Any second now. Karl Mordo: (realized what she did) No, not again. Maybe I should... (as she stopped him) Max Goof: Is this really necessary? The Ancient One: It's the only way for Stephen Strange to come through, Max. P.J.: I hope Doc Strange is okay. Bobby Zimmeruski: You and me both, Pal. After a huge struggle, Stephen Strange was able to use the sling ring as made it back to Kamar Taj. Max Goof: He made it! Riku: Alright! Xandra: Well, that's the next way to do it. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225